Twilight Continued
by Fuyuailover23
Summary: 40 years after the end of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens have returned to Forks, only to find something highly unusual waiting for them; a hybrid named Ophelia Antoinette, and she knows way to much about them. chaos insues. please read and review!


NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID, I DID NOT THINK THEM UP, ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BE LONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. Okay, so this is a rewritten version of Twilight continued. Expect it to be very different from the original. Because, frankly, I hated that version. Okay, so I didn't hate it, but it was poorly written, and I think the characters were, well, out of character, even my OC's...yeah, so it's gonna be very different...anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW MINNA- SAN

She walked confidently into the tiny, aging office of Forks High School. There was an elderly woman behind the desk, and she looked ready to retire. She had kind eyes, and smiled warmly when she walked into the room.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, her voice as warm as her smile.

"Yes, I need to check in. I'm a new student" she answered, just as sweetly, her voice soft, and melodic.

"Oh, that's right. Welcome to Forks High School, miss Antoinette. "

"Please, call me Ophelia"

Ophelia walked down the hallways, ignoring the appreciative looks from nearly all the boys. She glanced down at her map, and comparing it to her schedule. She had English in building 4, with Mr. Larson, first period. She looked up from her map, just as she collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention. " She looked up at the boy she had collided with. She was shocked to be looking into golden eyes.

"That's all right, entirely my fault. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before. I'm Edward" he, Edward asked her.

"Ah, yes, I am. I just moved here with my aunt. I'm Ophelia. " She then noticed for the first times that there were others with him, two boys and three girls, all with the same golden colored eyes. The boys were snickering, and the girls were watching her warily. "Uh, could you tell me where building four is?"

He grinned

"Actually, we were just on our way there. We could show you, if you want. "

"Oh, okay." She looked at the others warily.

" Oh! Of course, these are my brothers, Jasper, and Emmet, and my sisters, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee, her boyfriend Jake, and this is my girlfriend, Bella." Ophelia smiled at them. She knew that she must look strange, what with her emerald green eyes, paler-than-death skin, and flowing copper hair. And her hummingbird heartbeat, and 103.4 degrees average temperature, of course.

"It's nice to meet you all. So, do you all have English first?" they nodded collectively, and she stood there in a bit of an awkward silence. She knew they were staring at her. "Well, let's get going then, shall we?" she intentionally made her self sound flustered. Their collective stares, not even Jasper's, could make her nervous. They hadn't met her grandfather. She turned quickly, and started down the hall way. They caught up with her easily. Alice laughed.

"We're showing you how to get there, remember? We can't do that if you're in the lead." Her eyes twinkled.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

In English, Mr. Larson made her stand at the front of the class and introduce herself. She didn't appreciate that much, but she was more irked when she felt Edward reading her mind. She kept her thoughts on the books he had assigned, and then, she took a split second to copy Bella's gift, and then shield her mind completely from him. Then, while he was still shocked from suddenly being cut off, she copied his ability too. She listened in, and almost laughed, as his first thought was

'_What the hell? How did she do that?' _She smirked slightly when she felt their undivided attention on her. They knew that something was up. She could tell that they were going to follow her all day, pretending that they had no idea she wasn't human.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

She didn't have her second period French with them, but she did have Astronomy third period with Alice and Rosalie, and fourth period she shared with Jasper and Emmet. She had fifth period, just before lunch, with Jake and Renesmee, and they invited her to eat with them at their lunch table. Ophelia thought it was funny that she would say 'eat' since she knew that there probably wasn't going to be any eating being done at that table.

"Sure. I guess it would make sense. I think I have every one of my classes except French with one of you." She liked the Cullens, and knew that they were gossiping about her inhuman-ness in their other classes. Their theories were interesting, and Jasper had come really close with one of his theories. He'd said that maybe she was a hybrid, like Renesmee, one human parent, one vampire. But her core temperature was a lot hotter than Renesmee's, and her heart beat faster. And her mother had been the child of hybrids, her father one hundred percent vampire. She was glad she had this shield, or she would've been found out by now. She followed them to the lunch room, but didn't bother getting in line. She hardly ever ate human food, and she didn't think bringing a canister of blood to school was a good idea, especially if she planned to drink it sitting a table with a bunch of vampires(plus a werewolf and vampire hybrid). Alice noticed that she was completely ignoring the other humans, where a normal human teenager wouldn't be so oblivious to the looks she was getting.

"Aren't you hungry, Ophelia? " Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine. I don't usually eat at school, I always feel like I'm being watched. Don't you hate that?" somehow they knew that she knew that they had been watching her the entire day. She said it with a smile on her face, but they got the message. 'Knock it off I'm not totally oblivious'. Jake decided to voice their questions.

"So, you're new here. Where'd you live before Forks?" She'd been expecting this question.

" I lived in Vancouver. I moved here with my Aunt and cousin, Lucinda." She answered. Alice perked up at that.

" With your aunt? Why?"

" My mother left when I was a baby, and my father died." She said it so casually. They looked shocked. Bella spoke first.

"Your mother left? Just like that? Why?" her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy..." Ophelia just smiled.

"She was a wanderer. She didn't have time for a family. But don't worry about it. I have plenty of aunts to baby me."

The rest of the lunch period was spent playing twenty questions. Ophelia didn't really mind them questioning her. Especially because she would drop little hints about whom she was . . . she loved the piano, she had native American roots, her favorite animal was a wolf, green eyes had been in her family for generations. She knew things that no one else knew about them, and she managed to let those things slip into the conversation. By the time lunch had ended, they all looked just a little irritated by her audacity to bring up such things.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

After they finished lunch, she went to Biology with Jasper and Alice. She could tell that they were baffled by her, and just before they went in, she turned around and smiled straight at Jasper.

" Your guess was the closest, Jasper, but you're still a little off." She flashed her eyes red for a moment, before turning them back to their native emerald, and walked through the door. She felt the shock radiating off of them. The teacher asked her to introduce herself, again, even though she already had classes with most of them. After that, she was paired off to a nice looking girl, with straight dark brown hair. She introduced her self as Lily, and she helped Ophelia figure out what they had been talking about.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

The Cullens had gathered in their living room. The topic of discussion? Ophelia Antoinette. The not-so-human girl knew quite a lot about them, and knew that they had been discussing her, because she knew about Jasper's theories concerning her, which they had discussed on the other side of the school from her. Alice was pacing across the room.

" It doesn't make any sense! One minute she's being completely normal, and the next she's looking at us with red eyes, making some cryptic comment on Jazz's guess as to what she is. Carlisle, do you know of any other vampires that have ever raised hybrids?" the doctor shook his head, but stopped suddenly, as if he had remembered something.

"Wait. What did you say her name was again?" Jacob looked at him.

"Ophelia. I think she said her last name was Antoinette, I think." Carlisle nodded.

"That makes more sense. The Antoinette's are a very old, very gifted vampire family. They are very mysterious, as not many outside the actual family know much about them. I know what I do because of the Volturi. Aro and his brother's consider them to be their rivals. If I recall correctly, the wives are former Antoinettes. But I'm afraid that's about as much as I know, other than the fact that some of the world's oldest vampires are from this family." When Carlisle was finished speaking, everyone in the room was thinking along the same lines.

Just who was Ophelia Antoinette, and why did someone from such a strong family know so much about them?


End file.
